What if, one last drink
by Alfie und Micky
Summary: What if they gave Loki that drink after he asked "If it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now."


"If it's all the same to you I'll have that drink now," Loki said as he looked up at the group known as the Avengers.

Hulk growled but after a minute of thought Thor decided to grant his brothers request for a drink. If it were to be his last day of freedom he should get to have one drink.

Thor walked over to Stark's bar and grabbed the first bottle he saw; ripped of the cap off the unopened bottle of scotch and handed it down to his beaten battered and bruised little brother.

Loki graciously took it and drunk from the bottle as the liquid burned its way down his throat but he kept drinking.

"Hey that was an expensive bottle of scotch, why'd you give that to him?" Tony Stark asked as he looked at Thor with an offensive sneer.

"If this truly is to be my brothers last day of freedom then he should at least get one request," Thor stated "Don't be so petty."

Stark was about to shove a smart offense down Thor's throat but decided against it since they were supposed to be a team and this was there victory moment.

Loki was half way through the bottle and was already starting to feel the affects that come with drinking this much. Loki was never much of a drinker and could get drunk really quickly and not having anything to eat what so ever didn't help either.

Natasha, Hawkeye, Hulk and Stark got bored quickly and decided to get themselves something to drink. Captain America just circled the room half watching Loki and spent the other half of the time cheeking out the bad architecture. Thor walked over to the smashed window and looked down at the destroyed city.

Loki took the last sip, put the empty bottle down on the floor and stood. He looked down at the city as well and wondered what had happened to it; he looked to one building and saw a huge dead monster lay atop of it that was really ugly. It seemed that Thor had won against the threat.

"Yeah Thor You won again well done brother!" Loki shouted smiling and decided to hug his brother on the victory.

That comment made every body give there full attention to Loki again as it seem he just started to realize there presence.

"Did you help my brother with this great victory, Odin will be pleased as always Thor," he said looking at the Avengers and back to Thor. He hugged Thor again then walked over to Stark and gave him a handshake hug.

"I only wish I was here to fight with you in this glorious battle," he stated grabbling another bottle of alcohol and said suloo before gulping it down.

"Thor what's going on?" Captain America asked looking from Thor to Loki who was drinking more scotch.

"I am sorry my brother was never a strong drinker," Thor said apologetically then walked over to his brother and grabbed the bottle of scotch out of Loki's hand whilst he was drinking it.

"Hey what was that for brother?"

"I hope you don't get like that when you drink," Natasha muttered from behind the bar with her arms crossed over her chest.

Hawkeye laughed under his breath and smiled to the comment knowing it was not meant to actually offend Thor.

"Adopted," he said putting the scotch down on the bar table.

"Hey. What are you adopted too? I saw you talking to some girls one day in Asgard, Odinson I think not," Loki said smiling hoping his brother knew he meant it jokingly.

Thor hit his brother on the back of the head not to actually injure him just so his brother knew he got the joke, Thor smiled slightly not to let anyone to see except Loki. Thor reminisced on the good times he and his brother had spent together during there life and mist it.

"What's this about our demigod not doing so good with the ladies, do tell," Stark said looking up at Thor then to Loki genuinely curious.

Natasha and Hawkeye seemed to be interested to hear about this new development of news on there teammate too, although they didn't really show it on the out side. Bruce and the Captain didn't seem to be so interested and were keeping there eye on Loki just in case this was a clever ruse that the rest of the Avengers were being suck into.

"Say no more my brother," Thor demanded looking at his brother with sincerity.

Loki took his brother's plea into account but simple couldn't help himself, why was he mentioned as the god of mischief if he couldn't be mischievous. He was also around Thor's comrades he had to get out as many embarrassing story's of his brother as possible before his brother tied him up and gagged him, or possibly cut his tongue out if he ever mentioned Thor's first love.

"It was early after noon and I was walking in one of Asgard's great gardens when I heard my brother talking to some young Asgardian ladies. I was curious so I walked over to him and he introduced me to them, we must have been there less then a minute before my brother started to stutter and babble like an old fool so I conjured up something to make the ladies leave before my brother embarrassed himself any further."

"I do not have to be worried when my brother goes into battle, But really must worry about him when he is talking to the opposite sex of our glorious species," Loki finished as his smile spread across his face lighting it up and making him seem less intimidating. It was almost like he never tried to take over the world and kill the population of New York.

Not for Bruce and Captain America though they could still see the ugly evil in Loki's heart, or they just saw what they wanted to see but still they watch Loki like they were obsessive stalkers waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I will not mention the first girl my brother loved or he actually will kill me," Loki said as he smiled although he was being completely serious.

Thor's features darkened and you could feel the -I will kill you if you mention that ever again- vibe that was practically flowing out of Thor's pores

Stark had to know even if it meant Loki's life. Sometimes Stark disgusted himself with his inconsiderateness, this was not one of those times.

"Do tell."

"I really am not suicidal," he stated to Tony as he quickly took a glance at his brother that seemed to be looming around him, it was actually quite unsettling.

Stark wouldn't agree with that statement, Loki tried to take on HIM ahem the Avengers.

Loki picked up the bottle of scotch once again and guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow, he finished it before Thor could grab it off of him again.

"This is really good," Loki stated as he held the neck of the bottle and looked at the label of it. He started to go cross eyed and forcefully blinked before he collapsed to the floor.

"I told you he was never a strong drinker," Thor said walking over to his brother and picking him up draping him over his shoulder.

"We must go back to S.H.E.I.L.D so I can finally return to Asgard my friends."

"Aw, I was so looking forward to hearing about your first love."

_Fin_


End file.
